


An Exciting Life With You (Reader X Izaya)

by Luna_Chandler



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chandler/pseuds/Luna_Chandler
Summary: There once was a talented artist named Y/N, she thought it going to be was another normal day until she meets a certain raven. ReaderXIzaya (This was originally an OCXIzaya story and it is kinda an old story but warming: have sex possible depending how the stories go but violence and some humor in it lol so enjoy)





	An Exciting Life With You (Reader X Izaya)

In a beautiful morning, you were sleeping in your bed in your crappy house. The alarm went off, annoying sing played and you groan in annoyance and pushed the button lazily and goes back to sleep. A small cat, with gray and white fur and it had golden eyes, jumps up on your bed and starts licking your face. you groaned and covers yourself with the blanket, the cat started meowing and pawing at the blanket. you groaned and finally get up and places on your glasses. you yawn as the little cat jumps up on your shoulder and licks your cheek. You smiled "hey you little rat" you giggled and petted the cat. The small cat jumps off of your shoulder and runs off into its little cat bed. You smiled and pulls you drawers out and goes to the bathroom to change out of your pajamas and change into your usual clothes. you come out the bathroom as your cat looks up to see you. The cat jumps up on your shoulder. you smiled then the cat nuzzled your cheek, purring softly. "Hey! Hehe, cut that out C/N (cat's name)" you laugh as you packed your backpack and walks out of your apartment, locking your door. You place so earbuds in and walks into the streets.

You walk peacefully as you listen to the song, the cat snoozing in your hood. you look around and sees Simon, yelling about how the sushi is good and blah blah blah. you pull her earbuds out and walks over to Simon. "Yo, hey Simon," you said as you waves to him. "Ah~ hello Miss L/N (last name), wonderful weather we're having," he said. "Yep, indeed" you smiled. "Oh hello little C/N" he said as he gently pets the sleeping kitty. He woke up and he nuzzles the big man's hand. "So the usual?" he asked you. "Yes" you said. "Ok, coming right up" he said. You walk into the restaurant and sits at a table. C/N jumps off and lands on the table, You plays with your cat and plays with the chopsticks out of boredom. Soon the waiter comes and places a bowl of ramen and a small of a bowl of chopped fish. "Thanks" you said. "No problem miss L/N" said the waiter as he bows and walks back to the kitchen. You place the bowl of fishes in front of C/N and he starts eating it. You smiled and picks up the chopsticks and starts eating as well. A crashing sound was heard outside, You look through the window and saw a guy with brown hair with a fur-trimmed coat and another one but with blond hair in a bartender outfit, who chasing the guy with the coat while holding a spot sign. The cat and you keep watching the chase until they were out of sight, you and the cat look at each other and shrugs then went back to eating. You know there's something always weird about this town and that's why you moved there, a simple boring old town is just plain ass boring. Minutes later, they finish eating. The waiter comes back with the bill, Y/N gives the waiter the money and a small tip. You get out of the seat and your cats jump back on your shoulder and you walk out of the building. "Bye Y/N! Come again!" said Simon as he waves at you as you walk away.

You walk around, while your cat sleeps once again in your hood. You look around and heard a horse like sound, she recognizes that sound. You grab your camera out of your bag, "hehe I'm prepared for you this time headless rider" You see the black motorcycle riding down the street as she sees the rider in its black suit and saw its yellow cat eared helmet. As the rider rode by, you took a took a couple of pictures. As soon as the rider was gone, you look at your camera and looks at the pictures "yes! Finally, a little blurry but I could make it work" you said as you giggled. you put your camera back into your bag and walks over to the park.

You walk into the park; the only place you knew was peaceful. You sit at an empty bench as C/N jump out of your hood and lands next to you, laying down and going back to sleep. You pull out a travelable easel and a pencil case. A girl ran over to you with some friends, they asked you to draw them. You grab a piece of paper and started drawing, they chatted with You as You sketch them. 30 minutes later; You finished drawing as you tear the paper from the notepad. The girls walk over to you and you give them the drawing as the girls give you money, you waves at them and smile as the group of girls left. You stretch and leans against the bench.

You felt a tap on your shoulder as you look over and sees a man with short brown hair and a fur-trimmed coat, you remember him from this morning. "Oh um... hello there sir" you said. "Hello there, could you draw me like your French girls?" he said with a chuckled. You rolled your eyes "oh, I haven't heard that joke before" you said with sarcasm as you pull out your notepad and starts sketching. Every time you try to sketch his face, he changes his expression that which made your eyes twitch, and then you come up with an idea then you continued sketching him. 10 minutes later, you finish drawing him and gives it to him. you giggled, waiting for his reaction, but to your disappointment, he just chuckled and patted your head. You pouted when he patted your head. "Heheh you got my funny side but this time try my good side, and don't forget about my muscles" he hands you some money. You sigh and rolls your eyes as you started sketching again. "So what's your name?" said the man. "My name is Y/N" you said as you keep sketching. "Oh well hello Y/N-Chan, my name is Izaya Orihara" he said as he chuckled. You got a bit annoyed when he called you by that name. 15 minutes of annoyance and sketching, You finally finishes and gives Izaya the drawing. "Hmm... not bad Y/N-Chan, not bad at all. But where are my muscles at?" he asked. "Hmm... Come back 6 months later after the gym and I'll add those muscles but for now you're just going to be a skinny noodle and by the way, my name is Y/N, not Y/N-Chan" You said, Izaya chuckled and handed you some money. you take it and put it in your backpack. Izaya looks at the cat beside you and he reaches his hand to it until it hisses and scratches his hand. He hisses in a bit of pain. The cat yawns and goes back to sleep. "Oh, I'm sorry C/N doesn't like being petted by strangers." you said, worried. "Ah~ it's alright" he gets up and stretched. "Well time to go, bye Y/N-Chan~" he said in a girly tone and runs off. You blinked and watch the fool run off. You shrug and lean back onto the bench.

Later that day. The sun was just starting to set. You just finish drawing your last customer. You packed your stuff. "Y/N" you called your cat. The cats jump onto your shoulder and climb into your hood. You walk down the streets.

You walk down the streets, listening to your earbuds. Your cat sleeping again in your hood as always. You were distracted. You weren't paying so you bumped into a bunch of guys. "h-hey!" you yelled, you looked at them. They glared at you, "hey you, you should have been watching where you been going shorty." One of the guys said. "Whatever," you said as you walk around them but one of them grab you and pull you back. "Don't whatever us" he said. "Hey! Let me go!" you yelled and squirm around. The guy grabs your chin and makes you face him, but he made a mistake so You bites his fingers causing him to let go of you. You took off running. He whines in pain "get that bitch!" he yelled as he pointed to where you ran. You run into an alley but you run into a dead end. The guys slowly walk over to you, you back up to a wall, your cat growled at them. One of them grabs a hold of your jacket, you struggled. The cat bites their hand, he hisses in pain and throws the cat at the wall. "C/N!" you yelled and try to run over to him but they grabbed you. He holds you close with a knife to your neck. He chuckled "what you're going to do little girl?" he said as the knife gets closer, you didn't care for your own safety, you were just worried about your cat. You elbow the guy in the stomach, moving the knife away from your neck. "Grr… why you little" he jammed the knife into your side. You almost screamed in pain but the guy covered your mouth. The guy slowly lets you go and you fell down. You whine in pain. "C'mon guys, let's her died there," he said, one of the guys kicked you then walks away with the others. Your vision became blurry then you passed out, your cat walks over to you, nuzzling and licking your face, trying to wake you up. A familiar man walks into the alley and he sighed "Aww poor little kitty, your master is hurt" said the familiar voice as the man picked you up as the cat hissed at him. The man started to walk away with you in his arms as the cat follows the mystery man.


End file.
